Tripping
by TangerineFields
Summary: Sirius has started to walk into things. Werewolves are known to be rather distracting, after all. RemusxSirius


N/A: More Sirius and Remus fluff :)

Disclaimer: Sirius, and his suddenly clumsiness, Remus and all other's mentioned are the property of the wonderful J. K. Rowling

**Tripping**

Sirius Black had started to walk into things. This hadn't been a problem at first, when he'd accidently walked into, well through Professor Binns on a deserted third floor corridor, and although feeling as if he'd just been pitched into a bucket of ice and the glare from the dead (boring, as James had giggled) professor wasn't something Sirius was desperate to repeat, at least no one else had been around to witness it.

Walking into the statue of humpbacked Gunhilda in full view of James, who'd nearly pissed himself laughing as Sirius had reeled back, clutching at his forehead was a problem.

So had been skidding down the corridor when he was late for Transfiguration and going flying over Mrs Norris and landing in a tangled heap at Lucius Malfoy's feet. That had not been good and not just for the sheer embarrassment of sprawling onto the Slytherin's shoes and then having his hair hexed purple.

In the space of the morning he had walked into two walls and almost stepped off the end of a hormonal staircase and gone plummeting four floors down. He had been saved by a well meaning Hufflepuff's sharp tug on the back of his robes. Poor girl, Sirius should have thanked her. That she'd burst into tears couldn't have been a good sign.

He was lying in the hospital ward after his most spectacular tumble yet. Racing around a corner, he'd crashed into Xenophilius Lovegood, backpedalled into Flitwick, and in a flurry of exam papers and the tiny professor's sharp squeals, tumbled onto one of the first year's foul tempered black cats, which had screamed and clawed at his cheeks until James had transfigured it into a snuffbox, which had landed rather heavily on Sirius' already tattered face and broken his nose.

Sirius moaned, his skin stinging horribly and stared into the ceiling of the hospital wing.

He was going to kill Remus Lupin.

It was his bloody fault Sirius was having all these accidents. It seemed that the moment he managed to concentrate on anything, Remus breathless, Remus tousled, Remus upset, Remus bloody naked that once in the showers after Quidditch wormed his way into the forefront of Sirius' mind and he was completely lost.

"I hate you, Moons." Sirius groaned.

"Thanks."

Sirius started, his grey eyes growing impossibly large. "Gods, Rem, learn to knock, would you? I could have been doing anything."

Remus raised an eyebrow delicately, and sunk down in the chair next to Sirius' bed. "In front of Madam Pomfrey? I really hope not, Padders."

Sirius tried to wink back but it turned into a grimace.

"That was one determined kitty." Remus couldn't help but smirk. "She took a chunk out of you alright."

"Shut it, Lupin," Sirius growled. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess."

Remus' brow furrowed. "I was at the other end of the school."

Shit. Sirius coloured. "Well…" He swallowed. "Well if you'd bloody been there James wouldn't have broken my nose with a fucking snuff box."

"It was quite a pretty snuff box, I'm told." Remus was still smiling. "All pearls and intricate lettering. Professor McGonagall gave him five house points for effort."

Sirius scowled, an expression which transpired to be rather painful.

"I don't understand the sudden clumsiness," Remus looked confused again, and Sirius couldn't help but think how utterly gorgeous he looked. "You're normally so graceful."

"Dunno," Sirius muttered, desperately trying not to stare.

"Are you alright?" Remus' glanced anxiously at him. "You seem a bit off."

"I've just been torn to ribbons by some first year's manic cat. 'A bit off' is an understatement, Rem. I mean, look at me!"

Remus smiled gently, and ran a finger across the thin pink line on Sirius' flawless skin. Sirius shuddered, colouring at Remus' touch. "Don't do that," he snapped.

Remus withdrew his hand sharply, a blush flaring across his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Wasn't thinking."

"Not like you, Moony," Sirius murmured, more charitably. "What happened to the over analysis?"

Remus shrugged. "It…" he stopped and smiled tightly. "It doesn't matter."

Sirius stared up at Remus for a moment, his heart stuttering. "It wouldn't be anything like me walking into walls, would it Rem?"

"What d'you mean?" Remus was gazing into his hands.

"Well, you see," Sirius smiled wistfully and sat up against his pillows. "I've been thinking a lot recently, and whenever I…" he paused, and stared at Remus. "Well whenever I _think_ I get distracted."

"Thinking about what?" Remus' hands seemed to have become vastly interesting.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes," Sirius was surprised by how easy this was. "About you."

"Oh." Remus glanced up from his hands and was pinioned by the full force of Sirius' gaze. "Yes, then," he murmured. "My not thinking would have something to do with you as well."

"Right," Sirius was now very close, and Remus could feel his heart thudding in his chest. "What are you thinking now?"

"Me?" Remus swallowed, and tried not to let his gaze stray down to Sirius' slightly parted lips. God, what the heck, he thought and blurted, "I'm – I'm wondering what it would be like if I er…kissed you."

"Nothing's stopping you, Moons."

"Apart from Madam Pomfrey walking in," Remus breathed, feeling sure that his face was about to burst into flames at any moment.

"Well," Sirius murmured, grinning as he closed the gap between them and brushed his lips softly against Remus'. "If what happened to Amos after he tried to chat up Heather Jackson is anything to go by, I imagine she's seen a lot worse."


End file.
